


Feel The Heat

by intergalxtic



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Multi, Pining, i think yall know who shes pining for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: “What’s been bothering you, Jay?”When Jemilla doesn’t answer, she knows.Jemilla can't stop thinking, Clark and Claire are happy to provide distractions.(ties into my other fic "Listen and Maybe You'll Learn" but can be read alone)
Relationships: Claire/Jemilla (Firebringer, Clark/Claire (Firebringer, Clark/Claire/Jemilla (Firerbringer, Clark/Jemilla (Firebringer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Feel The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to emmelie for going through and editing!! you can find her on tumblr (krayonders) and ao3 (okemmelie)

Jemilla lays in her bed, tossing and turning, barely able to close her eyes. Sleeping in new places has always been difficult for her, but she’s been living with Clark and Claire for close to a month now, no change. This new sleep schedule has wreaked havoc in her everyday life, more than she cares to admit. Restless nights cause caffeine fueled days, and pushing through days of work without a break. And as good as she is at hiding it, it’s starting to show.

It started with nothing being good enough. That’s the whole reason she got into this mess in the first place, right? Maybe the world is against her. The never-ending lists came next. Although they haven’t known her for long, they picked up on her behaviour very quickly. 

Clark and Claire rarely push questions beyond “are you okay?”, much to her delight. Unfortunately that always leads into her Zazzalil spiel. The poor couple must have heard it a thousand times, they still accept it, like how they accepted her into their home. 

Jemilla had been apartment searching all day after spending the night in her car, she had finally found a block with some for lease. The one she had in mind was small, perfect for her then-lonely life. She was going to give it a tour before she took the plunge, except when she was at the door, a stranger tapped her shoulder. 

“Who are you?” She asked as she turned to face him. He is plenty taller than her, handsome. 

“Come with me,” He said ominously, and likely against her better judgement, she followed him. He led her into the elevator and went down two levels, her heart raced. 

Now, she’s here. It was later explained that there is an awful leak and mold problem in that particular space, and he could apparently tell she wasn’t an alone kind of woman. It’s the truth, but it’s settling to know the reason why a stranger came and offered her the spare bedroom. 

_ 3:34am. _ Not even a minute of sleep. Groaning, Jemilla hauls herself up and out of bed, slumping into the kitchen for a glass of water. The kitchen is only just down the hallway, next to the lunge room. For a two-bedroom apartment, it’s relatively small, yet uncluttered. 

Holding a cup under the faucet, she twists the water on, absentmindedly letting it fill. Her head feels like it’s in the clouds, or perhaps closer to floating in space, especially with the little amount of oxygen in her lungs. 

Zazzalil hadn’t left her thoughts, it infuriates her. The others she doesn’t mind as much, they never bugged her that much. One thing she didn’t think she’d miss is her, and that _stupid_ smile. And that _stupid_ hair. And her _stupid…_ _shut up brain!_

Her head aches with exhaustion, and anxiety. She must have zoned out too far, because water promptly spills over the edge of the cup, running down her fingers.

“Shit!” She whispers, holding back a string of curse words that would no doubt wake up her roommates. “Oh my god…”

She puts the cup down on the counter, bending down and reaching into the tea-towel draw to find something to dry her hands with. When she stands again, she jumps at the thumbs pressing into her shoulders, rubbing the tense muscle. 

“Hey Claire,” Jemilla says softly with a small smile. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was awake already.” Claire replies, moving her head to catch a glimpse of her face in the darkness. “What’s been bothering you, Jay?”

When Jemilla doesn’t answer, she knows.

“Zazzalil again?” She sighs as Jemilla breaks away from her hands, instead facing her.

“I can’t… I don’t know why,”  _ I don’t know what’s wrong with me _ .

“Hmm… I think you need a distraction,” Claire bites her lip, then a mischievous look appears in her eyes. “Why don’t we go to a club?”

“A club?”

“Yeah! Get some drinks, dance, loosen you up a bit, you know?”

Jemilla considers. It could be fun? Zazzalil had always told her that she needed to relax. “Okay.”

“Tomorrow night it is!” Claire winks, tiptoeing back into her bedroom, Jemilla following suit. The glass of water is long forgotten as she falls into an uneasy sleep; still the best she’s had in awhile. 

The club Claire had decided on was on the edge of downtown. Jemilla hasn’t been clubbing in a long time, maybe since college. She wears black skinny jeans with a tucked in floral button-up, and her heeled boots for the special occasion. They add at least three inches to her height, now taller than Claire (still not quite reaching Clark).

The line is bustling and noisy, squished together like sardines. Many goers are already drunk, or at least they’re acting like it. Faint music pulses from inside, lights flashing from the thin windows on top of the brick walls, she can feel herself bopping along already. 

“IDs, please,” The Bouncer asks monotonously, the trio show their cards, and off they go. 

The music is much louder on the inside, deafening almost. She grasps onto Clark as he does to Claire, as she leads them through the crowd, to a slightly quieter spot at the bar. She orders straight away, handing Jemilla a tequila shot. Jemilla rarely drinks tequila, usually preferring wine, she supposes it will be fine for one night. 

“To start us off,” Claire says, downing hers.

After one drink, Claire has pulled the two of them up to the dance floor. The song is familiar and indistinguishable, Jemilla gets lost in it anyway. She lets her surroundings flood her senses, allowing herself to have a good time. Jumping, waving her arms, singing. 

She must have closed her eyes at some point, because when she opens them, she’s locked eyes with Emberly across the floor. She’s had almost no booze, yet she feels like she’s going to be sick. Behind her, everyone else is having fun.  _ Having fun  _ without her. Maybe if they weren’t having the times of their lives, she would be glad to see them, only they are. Zazzalil. Emberly. Zazzalil again. Her eyes flicker back and forth between the two, making her dizzy.

Normally so composed, she freezes to the spot for a millisecond to long for her liking. When she can finally move again, she realises the others have gone back to the bar. As fast as she can weave through the crowd, she bolts to Clark and Claire, looping her arms around theirs. 

“What’s the matter, Jay?” Clark asks, concerned.

“She’s over there,” Jemilla takes a shaky breath. “Zazzalil is over there, with everyone.”

Claire and Clark exchange looks, both thinking the same thing.  _ She’s got it bad. _

“Do you want to leave?” Claire suggests and Clark already pulls out his credit card. 

“No! I mean, if that’s what you guys want,” Jemilla exclaims. The music is starting to sound more like white noise, and it’s giving her a headache. 

“It’s what we want,” Clark sends a reassuring nod to Claire. They know just what to do, how to get her mind off.

The ride back is silent, Jemilla’s spending it trying to regain her composure.  _ Just breathe, what has gotten into you! _ She shifts in the leather seat of the car, they had been kind enough to offer the front, Clark driving next to her. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your night.” She mumbles.

“You didn’t ruin anything.” Clark comforts her, his eyes never leave the road. Placing his hand on Jemilla’s thigh, and she doesn’t flinch or tense at the touch. Her heart skips a beat, a smile rises to her face. 

“We want to make you happy, and you can’t be happy around them,”

That’s a lie and Jemilla knows it. She’s at her  _ happiest _ around them. Most of the time.

Maybe she should run with the lie. Maybe it’s easier to forget them. 

“Let’s just watch some TV,” Claire announces as they enter. Jemilla was hoping to go to bed and sleep the night away, oh well. 

She flops onto the sofa, Claire next to her. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Clark exiting the main room. She clicks on the TV and bends her legs up to get comfy, laugh-tracks of whatever sitcom is on fill the room. She chuckles along as the characters make a fool of themselves, it doesn’t ease her pounding heart. She is so distracted, she doesn’t even notice Claire shuffle closer, until they are almost touching. 

“Hey,” A smile tugs at her lips. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re really pretty?” Claire says, her voice hushed.

“Thank you,” Jemilla blushes, and something makes her say back, “You are too.”

“I don’t think you understood.” 

Jemilla doesn’t know what’s happening until it is. Claire reaches out to her face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips,  _ god _ it feels good. She can hardly remember the last time she had been kissed. Then she realises. Her eyes widen, and she lightly shoves her off. “But… Clark-”

“Oh, I’m quite sure he won’t mind. He can join in later,” Claire states.  _ Join in?  _ Her voice is calming. “Unless this isn’t something you want?”

Jemilla considers this for a moment. Is it something she wants? She isn’t with anyone, after all. She has had her share of one-night stands in the past, would this be the same? Would it be different?  _ Zazzalil had always told her to relax. _ Claire is kind and gentle, same with Clark. They care about her, and she’s beginning to think they care about her more than the others. 

“It’s what I want.”

The sun rises, shining through the crack in Jemilla’s bedroom window and right into her eyes. She squints, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The best night of rest she’s had in awhile, she is still exhausted. Memories from last night linger on her skin, how great it felt. Yet she feels guilty.

And for what? She isn’t in a relationship. Her chest aches at the thought, then of Zazzalil. No! No, she’s done with this fight with her head. That’s all it is, it’s all in her head. She doesn’t like  _ or love _ Zazzalil, all she’s been is a pain in the ass who doesn’t listen or care, and she’s gone. Thank fuck.

She can hear sizzling from the kitchen already, she must have slept in. She sluggishly gets up and smells the delicious smell of breakfast wafting up her nose. Smiling, she waltzes into the main room, spotting the couple. Claire is gripping the pan, Clark standing behind her. 

“Good morning, Jay.”

“Morning,” She responds, peering at the pancakes in the pan. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“If you want, you can set the table,” Claire proposes, wrapping her free arm around her waist and pecking her cheek. Jemilla turns pink, not used to this kind of intimacy coming from others. 

“Of course I can,” She says, breaking the embrace to get to the cutlery drawer.

Jemilla hums as she sets the table, pondering about this new life. They don’t appear to be plotting to kick her out any time soon, actually they are rather keen on her staying. She doesn’t plan on leaving either. 

At her old house, the quiet would be considered concerning. Here, it’s calming. It’s everything and more, for sure. Possibly a little empty… no! She’s going to be okay.

At least she likes to think she will.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments!!
> 
> thank you :))


End file.
